villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Bosley
John Bosley is the main antagonist of the 2019 American live-action film Charlie's Angels and an ally to the Angels in both the 1976 TV series and the 2000 film of the same name. He is the treacherous and lustful commander of The Townsend Agency who plots to use The Angels in order to achieve full control over Project: Callisto, so that he could become more powerful than his deceased superior Charlie Townsend ever was. He was portrayed by , who also played Rafe Bentley in Masterminds, Pharaoh Seti I in The Prince of Egypt, Dr. Jonas in Conspiracy Theory, and King Goobot in Jimmy Neutron. He was also portrayed by the late David Doyle in the 1976 series, and by Bill Murray in the 2000 film. History John Bosley was originally one of Charlie's most trusted assistants. However, Charlie knew that he was not a reliable person and that he could take over the agency at any time. Thereafter, John spent the rest of his life being a field commander of The Angels, rather than succeeding Charlie as the head of the entire agency. He then orchestrates a plan to use frame his co-worker Rebekah, whom he despised all along, and turn The Angels against her so he could use them as a tool to hack the yet to be built Project: Calisto and he would eventually become an even more powerful leader for the agency than Charlie ever was. He pretends to be on The Angel's good side and commands them through an attack on the enemy forces, seemingly led by Rebekah, just in order to gain trust and receive information about the design of Project: Calisto. However, one of John's co-workers Edgar insists that Project: Calisto is too dangerous for use as it can cause fatal seizers on the enemies and cause potential damage even on the innocent people around the area. John however decides to use it anyway, and eventually, Elena manages to build hack-able Calisto devices. John is proud of her inventions. However, Rebekah is acknowledged of John's evil master plan and she steals Elena's equipment. The angels then go to track and destroy Rebekah. However, John secretly hires an assassin called Hodak in order to kill his superiors. Hodak manages to kill Edgar and Peter Fleming, but he fails to kill Rebekah. Later, The Angels (aside from Elena) discover the truth about John's plans; he was plotting to hack the devices of Project: Calisto and use them for mass destruction so he could take over the agency and lead it instead of Rebekah and so that he could become the one leader to be more powerful than his late superior Charlie, and he could therefore prove the world how powerful and reliable he is. He later forces Elena into creating another device so he could use it to torture Langston and kill him. She questions him up until he reveals his true motives and threatens to kill her if she doesn't obey him. He later invites Alexander Brock and Hodak to a ball gala, and he presents Project: Calisto to Brock as he manages to convince Brock to use it illegally for him. However, Elena eventually calls for help and The Angels manage to rescue both Elena and Langston. Brock is then ordered by Bosley to use the device on The Angels. However, the other agents of the Townsend Agency then ambush John's goons and Sabina fights John. John almost chokes her to death, but Sabina manages to knock him out. After John recovers, he and Alexander Brock are arrested for conspiracy. Gallery bosley.jpg Trivia *He is the first main antagonist in the Charlie's Angels film series to be arrested, as the other two were killed. *The 2019 film is in the same continuity as the 1976 show, the 2000 film and its sequel Full Throttle. Therefore, he's the same Bosley as was played by both Bill Murray and the late David Doyle. Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Jingoists Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Extortionists Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Imprisoned Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Minion Category:Servant of Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Usurper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Related to Hero Category:Game Changer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains